This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Spark plugs often include a housing having a copper core and center electrode disposed within. A ground strap extends from the housing and includes a ground electrode on its tip. A gap exists between the ground electrode and the center electrode. Spark plugs work by generating a high potential difference between the center electrode and the ground electrode. When the potential difference gets high enough, a spark is formed which ignites a fuel-air mixture.